


Falling

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in which they are falling—or have already fallen—in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Each microfic stands on its own. I hope you enjoy them – let me know what you think!

_01\. Pickles_  
Her intentions had been admirable: Janeway recalled that six-year-old Annika Hansen had loved pickles and had thus attempted to reprogram the replicator to surprise Seven with the treat—her surprise backfired, but at least Janeway had been able to see Seven’s smile through the smoke. 

_02\. Holodeck_  
On a regular basis, Seven trades her daily allotment of replicator rations in exchange for an additional hour on Holodeck 2; behind those closed doors, the former drone can keep her captain all to herself. 

_03\. Implant_  
On quiet days in the Delta Quadrant, the captain allows herself to indulge in a favorite pastime: leaning back in her chair on the bridge, daydreaming about tracing all of Seven’s implants with her tongue. 

_04\. Coffee_  
In a moment of sleepy gratitude, Kathryn mumbles, “You keep bringing me coffee in bed and I might just fall in love with you.” 

_05\. Joke_   
The captain was most certainly not amused that Paris had been teaching Seven the finer points of practical jokes, especially as it resulted in one very damp uniform, a pair of broken handcuffs, and a mess hall filled with hysterical witnesses. 

_06\. Conspiracy_  
When the paranoia and the call of the drones become too much for Seven to bear, she focuses on her constant: Captain Janeway, the one person she can trust. 

_07\. B’Elanna_  
Janeway can see as clear as day that B’Elanna is in love with Seven simply by the way she looks at her; the captain recognizes the look because she looks at the Astrometrics officer the same way. 

_08\. EMH_  
Observing the exchange between his pupil and the captain, the doctor wonders if he needs to adapt his “birds and the bees” lesson to include “birds and the birds.”

_09\. Game_  
Every intense, evenly-matched game of Velocity against Captain Janeway leaves Seven with a feeling that is more than just adrenaline; she can’t quite put a name to the sensation, even while her eyes chart the slow progress of a drop of sweat down the captain’s throat and between her breasts. 

_010\. Fashion_   
Seven finds human fashion to be somewhat questionable in terms of taste, but she certainly approves of the silky nightgown that Kathryn is wearing. 

_011\. Emotion_  
When Admiral Janeway tells Captain Janeway that, in her timeline, Seven of Nine marries Chakotay and ends up dying, the captain feels all emotion drain away until she is completely numb inside; an emotion-less world without Seven is one in which Janeway cannot live, and her decision to fight the Borg is made in an instant. 

_012\. Logic_   
“It did not occur to me that love would be so illogical and so necessary.” 

_013\. Birthday_  
On Earth, Janeway and Seven celebrate three birthdays each year: Kathryn’s, Annika’s, and Seven of Nine’s. 

_014\. Replicator_  
A flush rose in the captain’s cheeks as she cleared the pattern buffer in her personal replicator; she certainly did not need anyone to know what item she and Seven replicated the night before. 

_015\. Captain_  
There is room in Janeway’s heart for her two greatest loves: being the captain of Voyager, and Seven of Nine. 

\---


End file.
